Miyabi's Journal
by Misaki Nagase
Summary: Miyabi is a young girl who loses her arm in a beach accident. Who can restore what she lost?
1. Chapter 1

Miyabi's Journal

Day 1

I've been waiting for this day. I'll finally get my new prostatic automail arm. I'm so excited; I don't even know what to do! Usually, I hate going to the hospital, but today is different. I asked for my the best automail mechanic I know and that's Winry Rockbell. It's been a week sense I lost my left arm. I don't really remember every thing that happened when it happened when I lost my arm. The only things I remember are water, blood, serrated teeth, and an oddly un-painful popping sensation. Oh well. I don't care anymore because today I'm getting a new state of the art prostatic arm. I'm so happy!

Day 3

It hurts…it hurt so bad…I never would have thought that getting a prostatic would be this painful. I can't take it. 282 metal wires connected to ALL of my formerly severed nerves. I can't take this pain anymore. At least Winry and Natsumi came to visit me. That took some of the pain away at least. It's so unbearable that it feels like I could die. Please…someone please come and take this pain away.

Day 7

It's been 4 days sense my friend Winry attached my new arm. She did it for no charge at all. Winry says I'm not supposed to move it until next week, but this waiting is killing me. I wanna try it out so badly and it looks so cool. Winry truly is the best at what she does. I love my new arm so much. I can't wait for next Saturday so I can go back to having a normal life. Well, as normal as I can make it with a metal arm.

Day 14

This feels great! I, Miyabi Winhill, am finally able to use my new left arm. It feels so good to be able to do all the things I wasn't able to do with one arm. The best thing about my newly attached limb is that I don't have to go back to school until next week. I hope Natsumi and the others will accept the new me. It'll be hard to adjust to life with my new limb and all but I'm sure I will make it. Just see if I don't!

Day 18

Natsumi came over today and hung out with me. She was telling me about what was going on at school and how she finally found herself a boyfriend. I'm glad she found a guy but, will Natsumi's new boyfriend be able to keep up with her hyper-active mentality? Oh well. Anyway, I start school tomorrow and the debut of my new automail arm. I know my friends will support me through this new change. I just know things at school are gonna get pretty interesting from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 24

Well, I'm back at school and it's not all I thought it would be. Some upper classmen jerks were picking on me because of my new arm. Taught them a lesson is what I did. Those idiot jocks didn't know what hit 'em. Anyway, today wasn't bad. Everything was normal as could be except for Winry stopping by after every class to check on my arm. Winry also has another friend that she's made automail for. I wonder what kind of person this other person is.

Day 29

I met Winry's other automail client to day. His name is Edward Elric and I think he's a pretty ok guy. Winry told me that as well as his arm, Edward leg is gone. I asked him how it happened but he and Winry just got really quiet. I guess he just doesn't wanna talk about it. Oh well. I just wait till he wants to talk about it.

Later at lunch, Natsumi, Winry and I were chatting about different kinds of automail. Winry of course worked on my arm while we were talking. I had no idea that Natsumi knew so much about automail. She told me that I could even get upgrades for my arm but not until I graduate. Apparently, students with automail aren't aloud to get upgrades. The thought of getting upgrades for my arm never even occurred to me. I thought that I get a new arm and that's it. It looks like there's a lot more to learn about automail than I thought.

Day 39

After school today, I met two more friends of Winry's. There names were Alfonse and Paninya. Both of Paninya's legs and one of her arms have been replaced with automail. She was so cheerful. There was always a smile on her face. When Paninya told me about the accident that took her limbs and her parents, I never wanted to cry more then I did this afternoon. I feel so sad for her but if she doesn't feel sorry for herself then I guess I shouldn't ether.

Oh yeah! Also, it turns out that Alfonse is Ed's little brother. When Winry told me that Alfonse was the younger brother, I was like "HUH?".

Day 40

I'm going to the beach today! Natsumi invited to spend the three day weekend at her uncle's beach house. I invited Winry and in turn, she invited Ed, Al and Paninya. Winry switched out my arm with a water resistant one for the trip. I just hope I can meet up with what ever animal ripped my arm off. (It might have been a shark) If I do, I'll sock 'em right in the eye! Also Natsumi dumped the guy she was dating so he's not coming. She said he couldn't keep up with her. (A/N: story of my life… T_T) He was a really nice guy to. Oh well.

Day 41

I GOT CHOMPED AGAIN! Some random shark CRUNCHED my automail! The arm it self is still there but there's a bunch of parts missing. That stupid shark wouldn't let go so a dragged it out of the water with me. Ed and Al managed to pry the shark's mouth open to get my arm out. When I pulled my arm out of its mouth, it was a mangled mess of metal. I was seriously pissed off but Winry was even more so. Ed, Al and Paninya had to hold Winry back with all there might from killing the shark after she hit it a few times with her wrench. I say they should've let finish him off. Oh well,

Dinner was amazing! Especially sense we had shark fin soup and other shark based dishes. (Waste not, want not.) Natsumi's uncle sure knows how to cook. That rotten shark got what was coming to him. I'm even taking its jaws home as a souvenir.

After dinner, Winry replaced the crushed automail with my regular one. While I stayed with her to watch her fix the water resistant arm, Winry asked me what I thought of Edward. I couldn't really give her a strait answer but I knew what she was thinking. At that point, it was no secret that Winry had a major crush on Ed. He's kinda cute I guess but I think he's a little to pushy for me plus, he's kinda short.

(Elsewhere…)

"…!"

"What's wrong Ed?"

"I have the weirdest feeling that…"

" 'That' what?"

"That someone just called me short…"

"Huh?"

Both his arm and leg are gone so he's lost


End file.
